That Which Does Not Kill Us
by Bunny MacCool
Summary: SessKag-ish - May You Never Be Alone universe - a look ahead into what that future holds for Kagome after bringing home a past Inu-Lord ... who's presently a little off his rocker. Caution: spider abuse abounds.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Inuyasha related … older brothers and otherwise …

**Authors Note: Originally written as a birthday ficlet for Miss Noacat, but I decided to post it here as well, just for all of you who may (or may not) still be reading 'May You Never Be Alone'**

**So, here's a little snippet into what the future holds… takes place AFTER Kagome has released Sesshy from the stone. (See?? I TOLD you he'd get out! And that the fic would eventually be a SessKag!! XD XD ) **

* * *

**That Which Doesn't Kill Us…**

The sound of clangs and clatters and increasingly louder frustrated growls coming from her humble little kitchen finally succeeded in dragging Kagome out of the warm safety of her blankets.

Two weeks.

Two weeks since she stumbled, quite accidentally, upon the former Lord of the Western Lands frozen in time and forgotten.

Two weeks of trying to acclimate the inu-youkai to the current world around him.

Two weeks and he was already driving her completely up the wall.

Nearly tripping over her own exhausted feet, Kagome turned the corner into the small galley kitchen and froze in her tracks.

The normally tall, elegant and poised Lord was … well … he was disheveled. Disheveled and growling and crouched in one corner of the kitchen apparently … stabbing something with a butter knife.

Repeatedly.

Kagome cleared her throat. His spine stiffened and the room grew silent. Ever so slowly and gracefully he rose to his full height, spun on his heel to face her, and flippantly tossed a lock of long hair over his shoulder. A single arched eyebrow rose questioningly.

She cleared her throat again and smiled.

"Is everything alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He blinked once.

She waited for an answer.

He blinked again.

Leaning her body to the right, Kagome peered around the youkai to bring the scene of his outburst into view. Just the kitchen corner. Same kitchen corner as there had always been.

Oh. Well … save for the still twitching form of what appeared to have once been a spider. She straightened back up and returned her gaze to his.

"A spider?"

His other brow rose to match its sibling.

"This one does not like spiders."

"I couldn't guess."

"They are a potential threat and must be quickly disposed of."

"Oh, obviously."

He leaned forward just a touch towards her, and lowered his brows most seriously. Kagome theorized for a moment that he was about to either say something profound and insightful … or be a prissy little bitch-boy. It was always a toss-up these days.

"Besides … this one finds them to be …. Icky."

Prissy bitch-boy it was.

"Icky?"

There was sage nod and a most respectful sneer.

"Yes. Icky."

With that he turned away to plop the butter knife that had most recently been used as a weapon of mass spider destruction in the sink. For the millionth time in the last two weeks, Kagome watched him … and wondered what in the hell had happened to this domineering and stately figure from her past.

Obviously, he was the same Sesshoumaru, the same egotistical know-it-all elder brother to the hanyou she'd loved so dearly in the past. He just wasn't … well, he just wasn't_ all there_ … and she was desperate to know the reason why.

"You have terrible daggers in this time."

Kagome blinked. She hadn't realized he had turned to speak with her once more. A new butter knife, this one not smeared with murdered spider parts, was currently being twirled effortlessly in his long fingers.

"Daggers?"

She was rewarded with a "tsk" and an elegant eye roll – and where in the world had he picked that up from?

"Yes. These daggers are horrible. Not nearly sharp enough … had to practically resort to bludgeoning."

Well, that mental image sucked away any hunger she might have been feeling. Poor Mr. Spider. Slowly, Kagome brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes with her palms. She left them there to block out all the light. What kind of crazy life had she brought upon herself by bringing him home with her?

"That's a butter knife."

In her self-imposed darkness she heard him "hmm" and imagined him shrugging his shoulders with indifference.

"So it is."

Then there was a soft WHOOSH right next to her ear and a louder 'thunk' across the room as something seemed to imbed itself in her wall.

"Still … not too bad as a dagger."

She didn't open her eyes.

She didn't want to think about the butter knife apparently flung into the wall behind her. She didn't want to think about the disgusting spider crime scene in the corner that would need to be cleaned up. She didn't even think about the inu-youkai walking past her back into the living room to watch his early morning soaps.

She thought about Inuyasha. She thought about Miroku and Sango and Shippou. She thought about all the friends that were gone to her forever. She thought about that time period of her life and how much it meant to her, and no matter how much the man behind her had changed … he was now the only connection she had to that life.

So, Kagome figured … she should probably keep him.

He followed her home after all.

**END.**

* * *

A/N: I refer to Sesshy as a "prissy little bitch boy" with the utmost love and affection! XD


End file.
